Medea
This article is for 3 Medea. For 4 Younger version, see Medea (Lily). |voicea = Tanaka Atsuko |illus = Nekotawawa |class = CasterSilver |atk = 1,377/7,418 |hp = 1,555/8,643 |gatk = 10,039 |ghp = 11,719 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = QAAAB |id = 31 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 1 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 34.5% |starabsorption = 50 |stargeneration = 10.9% |npchargeatk = 1.64% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |traits = Argo-Related, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Neutral・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank C+= Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |13}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |13}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |16}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest ATK values out of all 3 Casters. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with David. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Alexander. *Medea's Stage 3 Battle Sprite changes her Animations during Battle. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on 8M Downloads Campaign, 1 February 2017 Update. Images Saint Graphs= medea1.png|Stage 1 medea2.png|Stage 2 medea3.png|Stage 3 medea4.png|Stage 4 medeaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= medeaicon.png|Stage 1 MedeaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MedeaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MedeaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MedeaGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) MedeaStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) MedeaStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) MedeaFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S031 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S031 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S031 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MedeaNew_Sprite1.png|Stage 1 MedeaNew_Sprite2.png|Stage 2 MedeaNew_Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S031 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S031 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S031 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo031.png|NP Logo medeasprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) medeasprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) medeasprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Medea_staff.png|Staff of Hecate |-| Expression Sheets= Medea 1.png|Stage 1 Medea 2.png|Stage 2 Medea 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Merrymerry.png|Merry ☆ Merry (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Nekotawawa medea 1.jpg|Medea, Rin and Illya by Nekotawawa Nekotawawa medea 2.jpg|Illustration by Nekotawawa Nekotawawa medea 3.jpg|Medea, Cú, Okita, EMIYA and Male Master by Nekotawawa Nekotawawa medea 4.jpg|Illustration by Nekotawawa Nekotawawa medea 5.jpg|Illustration by Nekotawawa Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Greek Servants Category:Hoodie Servants Category:Argo-Related Category:Battle Animation Update